


The things we do in the dark

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abortion, Blood and Torture, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Inappropriate Use of a Crowbar, Masturbation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maggie gets captured by a mysterious villains who wants, really badly, to get back at Alex for something. Unfortunately, Maggie isn't given much of a choice but to help this villain get at her ex through vile means.Major edits to chapter 1.Will clean up the chapters before posting the last.If you share this, give proper warnings to people, don't try to lure and trap people with this thing. It's a dark story and I want people who read it to be ready for it.I don't hate any ships or character, I just had an idea of how a villain would do something and wrote it out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kelly Olsen/Maggie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer/Eliza Danvers, Maggie Sawyer/Lena Luthor, Maggie Sawyer/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: anonymous





	1. Kelly

She wakes up with no memories of how she went to sleep. She tries to recall a situation that could have led her to this and comes up completely blank. She feels the stiff metal of cuffs around her wrist, her arm bent backward around a chair’s back. Her legs are tied to the chair with rope. 

She shivers in the cold, her leather jacket doesn’t protect her from it here, there’s a constant drip of water on her head, on her lap, something above her is leaking. She can feel the water soak her jeans. She can feel the damp cement beneath her feet, it’s painfully cold. The room is without any light, she can’t make out any shapes. 

It’s quiet, but not silent. She can hear music in the distance, either outside the building or far above her. There’s voices, like the buzz of a crowd. She inhale as much air as she can, using it to scream at the top of her lungs. “HELP ME!” 

A loud clang, metal on metal, rings in the room. The impact that caused it happens on her left, her attention turns to that direction, she tries to make out anything. Not a single shade of light pour in. The metallic impact is repeated a moment later, followed by the sound of a chair raking against the cement right in front of her. Someone is sitting right in front of her and she can’t see them. “You’re finally up.” It's a voice so deep, it feels like it's altered somehow. Maybe it's an alien.

"What is this about?" she doesn’t like how weak her voice sound. 

She feels a large, warm hand on her thigh, it moves up, creeping higher and closer. It stops just short of her groin. “Revenge.” 

She tries scooting her own seat backward, but it doesn’t move. The sudden movement causes a strong dizzying sensation to wash over every thought. “What did I do to you?” 

The hand moves up, shamelessly lingering over her crotch, insisting with an invasive touch over her jeans. The unwanted touch migrate further up on her body, grabbing at her chest through the shirt under the jacket. “You inconvenienced the boss, which is why they’re not acting nicely.” The hand grabs at her chin now and forces her to bend her head. “If you play it right, you could claim your own vengeance too, if you’d just reach out and take it.” 

Soft, delicate touch, warm. It’s also calloused and thick. She can feel the nails scraping gently on her cheek. She can’t imagine it’s a woman touching her. The silhouette her minds depict is large and imposing. “What are you on about?” 

“The boss says that just a few months ago… she wouldn’t have dared approach you like this.” She feels the other person’s breath on her face, it smells greasy. “Is anyone coming to save you?” 

She eliminates a few options right there. It wouldn’t be malverne, Scorcher comes to mind but it’s not flashy enough. The question elicit anger and a deep, dull ache in her stomach. “Probably not.” 

“Have you given thought as to the cause of this predicament? Miss Sawyer?” The question hangs over her head like worrisome clouds. 

"A bad breakup." She exhales loudly.

"Doesn't that make you angry, Detective?" Maggie’s nose wrinkle, she can smell the axe body spray on the person in front of her.

“I don’t think it’s your business.” She feels the large hand tap gently against her chin as she gets tsk-ed. “Maybe.”

"I'm offering you a chance to act on it. To help my own vengeance along in the process." The person in front of her stand up from the chair, she can hear them move around her. Soon, hands are on her shoulders.

"Let's say I refuse, what happens?" Maggie tries to shrug the hands off, it doesn’t work.

"The boss is already not asking you nicely. I'll make your refusal even worse." something flat is put on her lap, a tablet most likely.

"Before, I decide. What exactly do you want from me?” 

The tablet turns on, the light from the screen so bright is dazzle Maggie and hurt her eyes. The screen displays an image. A black woman with a lovely smile, long straight hair, wearing an elegant white dress. The picture appears to have been taken at a ball of some kind. “Kelly Olsen, your ex-fiancée’s new girlfriend. She’s pretty isn’t it?” 

Maggie groans at the thought, begrudgingly admitting to herself that Danvers did better than she did for herself. “So, you want me to just kill her or something?” 

“Only if you find it necessary. I’d be happy with her being unrecognizable. Caged somewhere to blackmail Miss Danvers or broken so badly it takes her years to recover.” A synthesized voice comes from the tablet, answering the question instead of the person in the room.

Maggie shakes her head and struggle, hard, against her restraints, against the hands on her shoulders. She thrashes about enough to make the tablet fall off of her lap, the light disappear when the screen break on the floor. “No, I’m not doing any of that, fuck you!” 

The person behind her locks her in a headlock maintain a powerful hold, refusing to let Maggie moves. She hears the door opens to her left, then she hears it close and more terrifying, she hears it getting locked. She feels people at her feet, wrapping metal wires around her big toes. The large person behind her then helps whoever joined them put a thick, metallic circle around her neck. 

All of the presences around her fade away, there’s less air being moved close by. “The boss told you we’d make the refusal painful.” the speech continues, but Maggie can’t understand a word when a strong electric current paralyze her entire body, locking every muscle into place. “We’ll teach you the right answer.” the shock stops. 

She breathes hard and she struggles with the cuffs, with the rope around her legs, nothing gives. For a brief moment, she hopes that maybe someone is coming. Then their faces flash in her mind and tears roll down her cheeks. They aren’t, they don’t know. 

"So, what are you going to answer the next time the boss asks the question?" The same large man grabs at her hair, puts it into a ponytail and tug on it, trying to make her head move in certains ways. 

“I’ll say no!” Maggie spits somewhere to her side, she knows she doesn’t hit anyone. She feels the hand holding her hair leaves. 

The shock comes quickly after that, from her neck and down to her toes. The wires there heat up intensely and cause mild burns. The shock is short lived, a different voice rise in the darkness. “Lower the voltage.” fear strikes one moment before the next shock, her body seizes hard. 

“Wrong answer.” A different person says, probably a dude too. It comes from a few feet in front of her, the shock ends quickly. She feels the large hand grabs at her ponytail again, her head gets tugged all the way back and a kiss is forced on her. He tastes of cigars and cheap drinks, the other hand grabs at her chest through her shirt. 

Maggie is quiet, struggling against every instinct to bite and spit and scream, maybe it’ll pass quicker if she can just let him. Tears keep rolling down her cheeks. The hand leaves her chest and disappear behind her, it’s a relief until she understands that he’s jerking himself off. “Please stop!” 

There’s a hard shock for a few seconds and her body can’t handle much of it, her bladder empties right there. Another shock follows immediately after and the pain is so intense that her bowels follow suit. 

“Oh that’s nasty, I bet you like this.” The man that control the shocks says with a disgusting chuckle. Maggie is paralyze by the weight of shame and embarrassment, she doesn’t dare move.

The man behind her does, indeed, seem to like it a lot. The jerking sound intensify. It stops for a moment, until he grips her hair differently, using her ponytail to jerk himself. She feels the tip of his dick push against her scalp. 

“I love my nasty girls, just lie you…” She feels it, the warm explosion in her hair, she feels splattering across her head, a bit lands on her legs and some drip down her face. 

“Fuck off Quickdraw!” She screams. 

She gets punch on the side of her face, hard and strong. She loses consciousness for a while, all she hears is the door locking. 

**Some time later.**

Maggie wakes up again, her head hanging forward, her nose assaulted by the horrific, shameful smell of her own body. Her left eye is swollen shut. There’s a source of light in the room, dim and distant, enough to see the mess she’s been left in. Splatter of cum over her thigh, the dark stains at her groin and the pool of urine beneath the chair. 

She’s left alone long enough for her mind to wander away from the mess and the smell to the absence of wires at her feet and collar at her throat. Her stomach growls, but the smells makes thinking of food a torment in itself. Her lips dry and her throat parches, she starts to cry, worried and fearful that they’re starving her. 

Her mind once again conjures the thoughts and memories of Alex, Kara, J’onn. All people who could come and rescue her, who would find her in this sorry state and she imagines their disgusts. She finds a twisted comfort that she won’t have to see that, they’re not coming, they don’t know and more importantly, they don’t care. 

It long, very long before something happens, before something drags her out of her thoughts, her fears. The light dims and brightens in slow, lengthy patterns. The door opens, the door closes, the door locks. Smaller hands cares for the swollen eyes, disinfecting it. They give her water, a lot of it, as much as she wants. No words are spoken. 

She feels a piece of bread pushed against her lips and she retches, almost puking right there. She refuses the food with a heavy shake of her head, face twisted in disgust. 

“Would you prefer I clean you?” It’s a woman’s voice. She can barely make out a silhouette in the dark. 

Maggie nods, feverishly.

“Try something and what happened last night is going to look fun in comparison.” The woman’s voice grows cold and cruel. She set the shock collar around her neck and demonstrate she has control of it by giving her a quick shock. 

Maggie understands the threat clearly, she’s untied from the chair, arms and feet. She hurries away from the chair and falls to the ground almost immediately. Her legs too numb to carry her far. The worse is how painful her big toes are, the burn goes deeper than what she expected at first. 

“Take off your clothes, I’ll clean you.” That’s an order, the woman is uncoiling a hose.

She whimpers, against her better judgement and struggle tremendously to remove her soiled jeans and underwear. She throws her jacket in a different direction, the same one she throws her shirt and bra. 

It hits her when she can’t fully see where the clothes are now, these people seem to have no problem seeing in the dark. Are they aliens? Do they have goggles?. Her screams tears through the air when the ice cold water crash against her body. The continuous impact hurts, especially where it’s being aimed. She tries to escape, but her legs won’t carry her far and her body is paralyzed by the cold. Once she’s clean, the woman leaves the room with all of the clothes Maggie discarded.

The worst thing at this moment is the cold, her body trembles and shakes, unable to gather heat. Curled up in the corner of the room, she rubs her arms and her chest, trying to generate some warmth. 

There’s a row of window really high in the room, tiny windows that likely reside at the ground level of the building she’s in. There’s light slowly pouring in as the sun rises, though she can’t even discern the color of the sky. Her arms are in pain and she can’t feel some things with the tip of her fingers. Her left eye open again and her scalp itches so much she cries. 

Her confinement last another day, before anything happens again. No food, no water, no help. She’s thoroughly alone and abandoned. There’s a voice that comes over an intercom now, synthetic. “Have you given thoughts to my offer, Detective?”

The question now balances the horror she’s being asked to perform and the ones that’ll be inflicted on her if she refuses. The weight is heavy on her mind, her body shakes with the cold and with fear. "Why Kelly? What did she do to you?" Maybe she can negotiate to make this about Alex or Kara only.

"She is offering love, comfort and all sort of really nice things to someone I want to suffer. Therefore, I want her broken and damaged. I want Alex Danvers disturbed and distracted."

“And you’re being asked to do it because you dared stand in my way and that requires a lesson be taught. How harsh the lesson is going to be is entirely in your hands.” The synthesized voice almost sounds gleeful.

Tears veil what little sight she has in the dark of the room, she feels her mind and her heart sway toward accepting the request. That alone piles enough shame to make her stomach turns and her heart twist. “I’ll do it, but I’m not killing her.”

“That’s fine, just make her wish you did.” The voice stops after that.

**An Hour Later**

They let her out of their little compound with a pair of worn jeans and a brand-less gray hoodie, they let her have her own shoes back though. A woman, Maggie suspect it’s the same woman that cleaned her, hands her a package and tells her to only open it when she’s at her new apartment. 

Before they let her out of the door however, they drag her into a small room to the side and three people restrain her while a woman they don’t allow her to look at, implant something at the base of her neck. Just to track her, she says. The three people drag her out of the building and in the back of a van after that.

They drop her, hard, inside of the apartment and they leave almost immediately, without a word. The place is empty, no furniture. There’s a bathroom with half a roll there. There is one other room, likely a bedroom, which also lies empty. She opens the package, once the pain in her neck subsides. There’s a thick wad of cash, she counts about 2000$ right there, there’s a cellphone with two numbers already in it. ‘Boss’ and ‘Clean Up’. The camera roll is full of pictures of herself, unconscious on the chair, she almost delete them. 

There’s a wallet too, there’s a few of her ID cards in there, including her driver’s license and an L-Corp branded credit card. She finds a piece of paper folded inside. It’s instructions for her next step.

1- The cash is yours to keep, to feed yourself, clothes yourself, pay for a whore. .we don’t care. 

2- The L-corp card is for any suspicious or job related purchases. Just to muddy the track and maybe cause trouble for the CEO. 

3- The job with Kelly has a 1 week timer on it. I suggest you at least have progress made by then. You wouldn’t want any unwanted visitors. 

4- We’re tracking the phone, we expect the vids and pictures to be taken on it. 

Maggie orders food and groceries and gives the pizza delivery guy a 100% tip. She eats the whole fucking pizza in one sitting, in the middle of the kitchen floor. She tries to ignore the terrible memories gnawing at the edge of her thoughts. As they sky gets slowly darker, these memories get worse, so she leaves the apartment, catching a cab to do it. .

The note gave her what she needed to know about Kelly’s whereabouts and she stops a few blocks down from there. She pays her fare and walks toward the building that’s noted in her little instruction note. 

There’s tears in her eyes when she gets into the lobby and past the unsecured door, she almost has a breakdown in the middle of the stairs but she keeps climbing and climbing until she sees the right number on the door. She listens, she watches and she probably passes as a robber to any of the neighbors catching sight of her. Kelly isn’t home. It feels both terrifying and like a relief. 

Maggie walks out of the apartment building and the moment she steps outside, she sees Alex and Kelly riding on a motorcycle. She acts like she doesn’t see them and keep walking away from the area. Alex speeds past her, alone, just a few minutes later. She curse under her breath. 

**2:30 AM that night**

Maggie knows a lot of dangerous people, criminals she couldn’t touch, gang members with no real proof against them. She calls on her phone, give names to the clean up crew. She needs them for her ‘assignment’. That’s what she calls it, it makes it sound just clinical enough that it doesn’t make her stomach turn.

The clean up crew have her pay for them with the credit card, purchasing something from a store which appears to be a front. The card doesn’t have a limit and the usage she makes of it is downright decadent.

She rents a room at a motel on the edge of town, on the recommendation of one of the guys she hires. The owner knows not to ask questions when things get loud and unpleasant. It’s a bit of an extra to pay, but if this get it over it faster, so be it. 

She pukes in the bathroom of the greasy spoon diner she’s been making the call from. Unable to stomach their coffee, that’s what she tells herself anyway. 

Maggie backtracks to the apartment building where Kelly lives and she finds a few people there waiting for her with a van. A driver, two thugs and a ratty looking guy that seems to be the locksmith. She’s pretty sure he’s an alien in disguise. She opens the door and they make their way inside, they’re not the most quiet of folks, but tonight the neighbors aren’t nosy, or maybe they know better than to question what happens. 

The locksmith make short work of Kelly’s lock and they’re inside quickly. The group walks into the apartment and storm her bedroom, one of the thugs catches an elbow to the face and the other pins her down. The locksmith pulls a syringe from his little package and injects Kelly with it. Kelly falls asleep under ten seconds 

Maggie wonders if that’s how they got her too.

**3:10 AM at the motel**

Maggie sits in a chair and wait, watches until Kelly stirs from her sleep. The guy that caught an elbow in the face is watching the door outside, she didn’t want to risk his rage hurting Kelly more than she needed to be. The driver is on his phone in the van, playing a game, the locksmith is gone, his job done. She has a thug with her in the room and he’s staring at Kelly. The moment she wakes, Maggie hits record on her phone. 

“Good evening, sleepy-head.” Maggie rasps and she leans forward in her seat, Kelly’s cuffed, blindfolded and bound, gagged with duct tape. “Someone needs to send a message to Alex Danvers, do you think you could do that for us?” 

Kelly’s in the dark and she eventually nods to the question. 

“You’ll live, I promise that. But I have to make it a clear message.” Maggie grabs a knife and twirls it in between her fingers.”I’m going to carve it on you.”

Kelly goes into full-blown panic, thrashing on the bed and trying to get off of it, maybe run for the bathroom if she can hop fast enough. Maggie snaps her fingers and the thug with her easily restrain her on the bed. 

Maggie’s hand shakes and trembles, she takes a minute to try and steady her hand and she just can’t do it. She can’t risk sinking the knife somewhere dangerous and so she set it aside, instead she grabs the crowbar from the stack of tools she got ready for this. She takes one step closer to the bed. 

The thug restrains Kelly almost completely and it leaves both of the woman’s legs extended. Maggie raise the crowbar above her head and it takes all of her willpower to bring it down hard enough. With one swing, she breaks one of Kelly’s knees. The screams is long, muffled and Maggie feels a sharp pain in her chest. “Don’t let her move, I need to… get her other leg.”

Her stomach contracts but she manages to hold on to its content, there’s tears in her eyes too. The thug makes the leg stick out of the bed, trying to help it get it over with. Maggie takes her shot, Kelly moves a little bit and instead of her knee, this time it’s her tibia that breaks. Kelly thrashes in the thugs arms and she goes limp quickly, whimpering. 

Maggie watches the girl faint from the pain. The thug leaves the motel room when that happens and when he sees her approach the bed with a knife. She uses Kelly’s unconsciousness to carve a threat to Alex over her back and to scar her face, chest and legs. She ends the recording and leaves the hotel room quickly. 

**4:34 AM: Maggie's apartment.**

Maggie's reviewing the video she got from the motel room, she's not seen much, just the tip of her hands on the crowbar. When she carved things onto Kelly's skin, she moved her on the bed so she was out of the shot. She picks up the phone and drops it back on the floor. "Fuck that, I'm making you wait until the end of the week."

She grabs the first bottle of her box of beer, she keeps close to the lamp she bought with her cash on the way back. She passes out drunk on the floor when the sun rises.


	2. Nia

Maggie's decision to wait until the end of the week allows her some rest. She sleeps on the floor where a normal person would make their living room. She grabs a blanket from a thrift shop and some cushions to use like pillows. She tries to approach a police officer once, while she's out to grab some minor groceries and gets a massive headache and a text message on the phone.

 _Be careful who you speak to, wouldn't want something regrettable to happen._ What did they do to her?

She spends the rest of the week scurrying around the city to grab some cheap amenities with the money she has left. She avoids using the credit card. She buys a few loose fitted clothes, sweats mostly. Then the phone rings. Terror.

"Do you have something, sweet Maggie?" the synthesized voice come through the speaker.

"yeah I got the video you need. Olsen got beaten up in a motel room." Maggie stomach strain to keep her latest meal in. Her nightmares flash before her eyes.

"I'm sending someone to collect it. I was expecting you to need a bit of motivation to complete the task" the voice glitch for a second.

"I filmed everything Monday."

The call ends without a reply. The knock on her door happens simultaneously.

She walks slowly to her door, slow enough so that there's a 2nd, louder knock on the door. She opens the door. A large man, tattoos, leathers and torn denim. He smells of tobacco and beer. "The footage, Stinky. Now."

The derisive nickname boils her blood to steam. She think very hard of her crowbar, she can almost feel the impact in her hand as she imagine breaking his jaw with it. She hands over the USB stick. "Shove it."

He pockets the stick, he shoves her down. He steps into the door and locks it behind him. When Maggie tries to get up, he covers the short distance and lands a vicious kick in her stomach, cutting her air for a good ten second.

Maggie tries to get up, but she gets grabbed by her hair, her face shoved in the carpet. "Listen here Stinky. You get lippy with me again and I'm going to wreck you."

Maggie starts sobbing uncontrollably. She tries to crawl away from him, he keeps her there, using her hair. Her eyes catch the vague shape of her crowbar on the floor further.

He's crouched next to her and his free hand is petting her face. "If you're a good girl, no problem" he pats her cheek. "Now, the boss said you were a bad girl. You waited before telling us you did the job."

Maggie whimper, terrified. She tries to speak but he places a finger on her her lips.

"Don't bother talking." He scolds. "The boss suggested I break something you'd miss." his large hand grabs at one of her finger.

Maggie struggle to get free from his grab, she manages to get her hand away from him and he seems okay with letting it go for now. She shakes her head, as if refusing would help.

"Unless you want to be _really_ good to me." He grins, grabbing her chin with his free hand, bringing her face closer to his, twisting her position to a rather awkward pose.

"What do you want?" tears streaking down her cheeks, a little piece of her soul dies, drowning in fear.

He drops her on the ground, releasing her hair, her chin. He stands back up, towering tall over her. "You either find me a pretty doll to play with, or I'm keeping you as mine when your job's done."

A million wicked barbs comes to her mind, it's almost painful to bite all of them back. "Can't you break my finger instead?" 

"I changed my mind. Finding me a doll's what you gotta do." He grins and crouches down to grab her hair again. "I can still break your finger Stinky, if you want."

"No!" She tries to take back her hand, but this time it doesn't quite work like that. He bends it backward, just enough to hurt.

He let the finger go. In an instant, his hand is pulling at the back of her pants and he manages to expose her ass. He reach into his own pants and pull out his already erect dick, stroking it. The hand holding her hair pulls back, hard. "Hold still."

Maggie's body tense, she struggles hard against his grip and he slams her head down on the floor once. She goes almost motionless from there, memories of the nights they kept her in the basement seeping back in. His breathing is louder and louder, he grunts once and dump his loads on her ass and her back.

He pulls back her pants back up right away. "Boss'll contact you soon." he stands up and leave her apartment.

Maggie crawls on the floor, unwilling to even stand up, her scalps hurt, her back hurt, her ribs hurt. She grabs onto her crowbar and cradles it close, trying to ignore the disgusting slime clinging to her skin, her clothes.

**Three days later, 2:27 AM**

They left a new package at her door around midnight. She opened it the moment she crossed the door. It's a new credit card, different number, but same company. The old one's been canceled after a short investigation from L-Corp. There's a gun in it, a .38 pistol with a grand total of 4 bullets scatted around the package. There's pictures of a woman in various fashionable outfit. There's a note with what looks to be her address, phone number. It seems like she works at CatCo.

Her phone rings about a minute later. Maggie answers. "What is it?"

"Did you find our package?" The voice is masked.

"I did." Maggie drops the pictures back in the small box and cradles her crowbar against her chest."Was checking it just now."

"The woman in the pictures, she's ruining our plan. I need you to take her out." It's odd out obvious the anger is in the tone, in spite of the voice concealing most of anything from it.

"You want me to kill her? Or just make her disappear? What's she doing?"

"We released the video to Alex Danvers and it seems that this woman is taking care of Kelly while Alex focus on finding us. Isolate Kelly, take her friend away. I don't care what happens to her." 

"Do you even have her name?" Maggie grips the crowbar. 

"Nia Nal. She's from Planet Naltor. They don't have powers." The voice explains. 

Maggie nods. "I'll deal with her, how long do I have?" 

"If it's not dealt within three days, I don't know if we'll be able to hide from the D.E.O.'s effort." Now it's worry that seem to appear through the voice's synthesizing.

"And do you have a location on her?"

"We Know Kelly Olsen is receiving care in a private medical center downtown. Only Nia and Alex have gone in so far. Do not interact with Alex Danvers." the phone call ends. 

"Okay sure, would be awkward anyway." Maggie stands from the floor and goes into the room where she stores her meager choice of clothes.

**Private Medical Clinic, Downtown National City. 6:44 AM.**

Maggie ask for a vehicle to transport some stuff in. She gets a black van and a driver. It's a man, she never saw him before, he seems to dislike her on principle. Which is just fine for her. 

They made a few pit stop before going to the clinic: Food, some furniture and Maggie even manages to contact someone who lets her buy a Tranq gun and a few darts with it. Though she finds herself hugging her crowbar while the vehicle finds a good parking spot right behind the clinic, she studies the building, the areas around it and the general lay out. If she gets lucky, she can get in and out. 

She exits the van, though she has to take a moment to convince herself to leave the crowbar in the back of the van. She carry the tranquilizing gun in a sports bag. She conceals her face with a bandana and a pair of sunglasses and she's dressed in a set of black sweats, complete with a hoodie.

The back door is locked, because of course, but one knock on it and there's a jolly little nurse that answer the door. She headbutt her before she even speaks, she pulls the tranq gun out quickly and shoots the nurse in the chest with it. The drug in the dart makes the nurse fall unconscious in under ten second. 

Maggie moves through the clinic with a renewed purpose. One glance at the various files on the desk gives her the room number for Kelly Olsen and some information on Nia Nal she stashes in the hoodie's pockets on the go. She climbs the stairs turns to the right and finds herself right in front of Dreamer, in full costume, arms crossed over her chest.

Of fucking course Nia Nal is Dreamer.

"The person you're here for is gone." Dreamer claims, her hands glowing blue.

Maggie takes aim at the girl in front of her.

"I dreamed of you. You're like a voodoo doll on a puppeteer's strings."

Maggie fires the dart. Dreamer release a flash of blue light. The dart hits her in the throat, the blue light hits Maggie and they both fall on the ground drowzy and falling asleep. Maggie manages to call her driver for back up.

When she wakes up, Dreamer is fully naked beside her, still sleeping. She's still clothed and the engine isn't running. Maggie looks outside by the back door window and there's woodland around.

"Drove you here to dispose of her, shot the cameras inside and stole the footage." The driver peeks from around the front seat.

"Where are we?"

"Thought we'd dump the body somewhere in the woo--" he gets a dart right in the neck. He falls asleep at the wheel.

Maggie turns to the sleeping, naked, Transwoman. "Well that fucking throws a wrench into my fucking plan." she scratches the back of her head. She grabs the crowbar in her hands and it feels heavy, too heavy to strike with. "Fuck...FUCK!" she raise the crowbar in anger turns it against the driver instead, bashing his skull in and splattering blood and brain across his dashboard.

She stumbles back when the red haze subsides from her vision, her heartbeat is wild, irregular. There's blood all over her body and she scratches the back of her head. "Oh fuck..." now it's fear gripping at her heart.

"I know who you are..." Dreamer wakes, it's a sudden moment, her eyes open and she stares blankly. "Voodoo Doll."

"If you call me a doll again, I'm going to go with my original plan to make _you_ one." She points the crowbar at her.

"Do you know who pulls your string?" Dreamer asks, standing up from the van's floor.

"I do." Maggie opens her mouth and gets an intense splitting headache. "Can't tell you."

"I know." Dreamer's gaze goes to the driver.

Maggie clings to her crowbar. "Yes, I know I killed him. I didn't want to kill you, I didn't want to hurt Olsen, I don't want any of this. But If you're seen free, they'll do worse than kill me." 

"I know." Dreamer move to the cabin, grabbing her clothes, ignoring the bloody mess and retrieve her costume. "If you fail your mission, you suffer or die. If Alex gets her hand on you right now, you won't survive." Dreamer speaks. obviously getting tired. "But if I let you go, your hit list grows. More people get hurt."

Maggie grips the crowbar and slams it against the side of the van. "FUCK!"

They stand, facing each other, not a sound.

Maggie closes her eyes for a moment, her mind flashes back to the nights she spent alone in the dark, soiled and stained. Starved. She imagines turning the gun they gave her on herself. Her stomach churns, fear and faith mixing, boiling.

Dreamer slowly puts her suit back on, drowsy, tired, but she finally stand dressed now. "I can't let you hurt other people."

Fear and faith explodes into zeal. Maggie takes a screeching swing at Dreamer, who dodges the attack with just a stumbling step back. She blasts Maggie with a sleeping wave, but Maggie ignores it. The crowbar connects with Dreamers arm, breaking it. She recoils from the pain. Another hit from the crowbar and she's on her back.  
  
"I'm not letting myself die, I'm not shooting myself in the head, I'm not risking my life for Alex Danvers and her two-faced monkeys." She put the crow bar on Dreamer's throat.

She can't kill her, she can't, she can't. Her arms won't budge, she takes the tranq gun. "When you wake up, you'll be in hell and you can damn me for it." 

"I will." the dart jabs into her body again and Dreamer falls asleep.  
  
Maggie hits the call buttom for the cleanup crew. "I got a body, a car and a doll for whatever quickdraw's real name is." 

"Understood." The call ends. Maggie strip away the costume, hiding it.

She murmurs. "I'll try to get your meds and pills to you if I can." She steps out of the van, waiting for the cleanup crew.


	3. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After delivering on their demands to remove Nia from the equation, Maggie finds herself facing dire consequences for disposing of the driver.

She should have seen it coming, really. Bashing the Driver's skull in with her crowbar was the worst idea she's had. 

They take her from her apartment and unceremoniously throw her in the back of a van. They drive out of town and they drive out for a long time.

She doesn't know the men traveling with her and they don't really speak with her. They don't feed her, they just keep her laying, face first, into the floor.

They don't bother tying her down, they just handle her back into position the moment she moves too much. They don't let her sleep, waking her with hard slaps and random shouts right in her ear.

They shove her into the basement of a home in the middle of woodlands. It's empty, the house is old and barely furnished, from what little she can while they haul her down the stairs.

They chain her to a wooden beam across the ceiling there, arms high above her head, her feet barely touching the floor and they leave her there. 

The sun sets and rise and Maggie is already crying, twisting in her bound, struggling against the intense discomfort that her whole body finds itself in. Struggling against her bladder and bowels again.

The house rattles when the front door slams shut. Footstep slamming on the floor, then on the steps leading down. The door flies open, hitting the wall behind it.

A man comes in, slender and scarred. Hair shaved short and scarring on the right side of his face. He carries a suitcase, but he dresses in trashed jeans and studded leathers.

She's terrified, he looks violent, erratic and dangerous. She whimpers and tries to still herself as much as her body lets her. 

"You got a name pretty?" He let the suitcase falls on the ground, hard. It seems heavy.

"It's Maggie." 

He slaps her in the face, really hard. "I only asked if you had one, didn't say nothing about wanting to know it." 

"Sorry." She whimper

"Why you squirming?" he ask, breathing into her ear. 

Maggie tries to get away, but finds no real way to do so in her current binds. "I need to go to the bathroom." she sobs.

"Aw that's a real shame." He pushes against her lower abdomen and Maggie twists in place, wincing.

The little push is just enough to break her will. "No please, let me go to the bathroom, please. I won't stop you from doing anything, just please let me go to the bathroom."

"What if I think you deserve to shit yourself?" He ask, a cruel grin painted on him. 

"Please no, Please... please, anything but that. Please."

"So polite." He tease cruelly. he climbs on a chair and removes the chain from the wooden beam. He tugs her along, opens a door to a bathroom. "You can go, but I watch and you come out of there naked."

She nods vigorously.

He watches, everything, stares directly at her through the few minutes she sit on the throne, making little comments and faces at each of the noise her body makes.

He makes her leaves her clothes behind, he ties her back up on the wooden beam, he disappears for an hour.

He comes back, carrying a bundle of thin length of wood. "Boss wanted you broken, boss wanted you docile, boss didn't know you were this close to it."

Maggie just stares, she knows what those are for. "You're going to beat me anyway."

"Well yeah, can't let you get away with caving in the boss's chauffeur skull with a crowbar." he grabs one of the stick and gets closer. "But Instead of breaking bones, I'll skip to the last part I had planned, I'm sure that'll be enough."

He beats her with the sticks, he beats her legs, her back, her front and everything. The sticks breaks and shards of wood stick in her skin, her skin breaks, she bleeds and she screams. 

He untie her from the beam and throws her on the floor, he locks her legs in vices and uses the last sticks to beat at the sole of her feet, when the last stick breaks and he's not satisfied by how beaten her feet are, he grabs the handle of a fly swatter and lays into her until the sole bleeds on both feet. 

He leaves for a moment and returns with a bucket and drops it on her. It's vinegar pour over all of her cuts and bleeding wounds, she screams and lose consciousness. 

He drops another bucket of vinegar on her when the sun rises the next day. He lectures her on obedience until she can't make out the words he's saying

He drops another bucket of vinegar on her when the sun sets. The pain doesn't subside until the cuts and wounds heals. 

Her legs have been stuck in the vice for days now, every movement she makes is trembling and she worries she might starve to death. He let her drink, a little, but didn't feed her. 

He sits in front of her when the sun rise again. "The boss wants to know if you'll do another job for them."

"What does she wants from me?" her voice is hoarse, broken up by the screaming. 

His reaction gives it away, it's a woman at the head of this. "The boss wants you to kill Eliza Danvers. Doesn't matter how, she just needs to die. You can go back to your apartment in National City after." 

Maggie nods. "Can I eat now?" 

"That depends, do I have to teach you manners too?"

Maggie shakes her head. "No! Can I have something to eat, please Mister?"

"Good girl." He slaps her in the face, hard, but gets up and brings back a plate of fruit. Which he feeds her while making her suck his fingers.

"Thank you." She says once the food is gone.

"Now, I'm going to give you keys for a car and shit you need to do your job." he pets her hair slowly. "But before that, I'm going to take my payment for doing this. Normally, I'd fuck your pretty mouth, but I don't have a ring gag and I dont think you deserve to get your teeth broken."

She whimpers and nods, refusing to suffer more pain.

"All you need to do is open your legs, lay on your back and let me have some fun." He frees her legs from the vices.

She turns on her back, crying, but her legs spread open for him. 

**Two days later**

They had taken her somewhere north of california, she's not sure exactly where, but it takes her quite a while to drive down the roads toward midvale. 

her hands tremble, it's easy to ignore it at first but the closer she gets to her destination, the least reliable her hands and mind become. She has to stop at a road rest, where she buys a lighter. They gave her another L-corp card. 

She wonders shortly how long it's going to be before they ask her to wreck Lena. 

Maggie finally gets to Midvale and stops her car by a gas station, buying a few gallon of gasoline and filling them.

An hour later, she stops right next to the drive way to ELiza's house is .

The older woman is on her porch, drinking coffee and the moment she sees Maggie, she moves toward her. 

"Maggie! Are you the guard Alex is sending over?" 

Of course Alex would safeguard her family. Too bad she missed out on that. Maggie nods. "Yep." It's an easy lie.

"What's happening over there? Do you know?" 

"All I know is that there's a few sick fuck in National City that are after people surrounding Alex, so I was asked to help. I don't really know why tho." Maggie walks past Eliza and head toward the house. "I really need to use the bathroom."

"Hallway to the left." Eliza follows Maggie inside. 

Maggie grabs what appears to be Eliza's phone from the coffee table in the living room before the old woman gets in and she locks the bathroom door behind her.

She reads through Eliza's text messages and finds the one with Alex. It asks Eliza to text her when the security arrives.

She pockets the phone, uses the rest room and steps out of the bathroom.

Eliza is speaking with a woman through her door, blonde and dressed in a suit.

"Miss Danvers, I've been sent here to protect you." She shows her DEO badge

Maggie springs into Action immediately, she grabs the gun she's been given and aims it at the door. "Eliza Step back from the door!" 

Eliza follows the request unquestioningly, going to hide behind the counter.

Maggie fires the gun through the door and hits the agent's center mass.

Maggie steps outside on the porch and kicks the woman's weapon away.

"Director Danvers! CODE RED."into her earpiece 

Maggie pistol whips her and uses the distraction and puts a bullet right in her head. "Shit."

Eliza's phone goes off in her pocket and she looks at the number, it's alex. She shut the call off and pockets it.

Inside the house Eliza grabbed a Knife "Maggie? What's happening? Was that a rogue agent." 

"Oh that's much worse than a rogue agent, Eliza." she raise her gun to her. "That was the real one." she fires on Eliza twice and the old woman goes down.

"Why!?"

"You don't have enough time to listen to the whole explanation." Another shot at the woman's chest. "But I'm not fucking going through a single more shit day because of your fairweather family." she walks to the shed in the backyard of the Danvers family, then her car and she returns with the gasoline gallon, Eliza's phone goes off again and she answers this time.

"Mom! You're not safe! The agent I sent to you isn't responding!" she drops the phone next to Eliza, as she gasp her last breathes.

"Director Danvers!" she shout at the phone. "Last chance to say your goodbyes." she tried to change her voice and it seem it work.

She fires a shot, this time not at Eliza.

"NO NO NO MOM!" she shoot the phone. She holds up a crowbar she found in the shed. "I'm borrowing this, I'll return it to your next of kin."

Eliza is unable to speak and she's coughing blood. She can't scream when Maggie pours gas over her, over the dead agent and over the house or when she lights the whole thing up with a lighter. 

Maggie leaves using her car, but she hear the distinct sound of the sound barrier and fire sirens in the distance as she drives back toward National City.


	4. Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's mysterious tormentor is beleaguered by investigators and has a task for Maggie to deal with whoever is paying them to care so much.

Hours later, the adrenaline is still strong, it sends Maggie into an odd trance. She's in so deep, she misses her first exit to National City and if it wasn't for her phone ringing, she might have missed the second one.

The phone displays the name 'boss' on the screen. Maggie press the button to answer it, but puts it in speaker mode. "Yes." she drones the answer, it's easier to control her answers this way.

"I hear you'll be a good girl now." The synthesized voice speaks. "Is that right?"

"It is. I'll be good." Shame, anger pile on but her droning tone convey none of it.

"Good. We ran into a few issues while you were getting taught." There's a pause. "There's a lot of investigators getting paid a lot of money to find out about the odd spending on the credit cards we've given you and other agents. I need you to get to Miss Luthor and end her involvement." 

Maggie blinks. "That's a lot harder than what you asked before, I'll need a lot more time." 

She hears a high pitched noise in her head and get a splitting headache. She stops the car roadside. The calls end and the pain doesn't subside until ten minute later. her nose is bleeding and her body is trembling.

The phone ring again and it's the boss again. She answer. "Yes."

"I hope I made myself clear just now, that I will not tolerate anything else than complete obedience. You need to deal with Luthor before the week ends." Maggie looks at the date, it gives her two days. 

Maggie grabs the phone "Yes." the call ends, but Maggie start searching the internet. Facebook, trying to think of something.

She looks at the list of friends on her dead facebook page and comes across some friend suggestion. Sam Arias and her daughter. 

"Samantha Arias, COO of L-Corp, Metropolis." she smile weakly. "Oh you poor bitch." 

///

Gaining access to L-Corp is straight up impossible without getting noticed as suspicious. She can't just walk into the lobby, she'd have security on her ass in under ten second. Anything more aggressive than that is likely to lure Supergirl out. 

Sam has Lena's trust and heads the metropolis branch of the company. She can help her in. But just showing up and asking isn't an option, not with how little she interacted with her, plus it's likely she's loyal to Lena. Maggie only has 2 days. She could try to do the same trick as with Eliza, but might not work if they already warned her.

So her gaze falls to Ruby, a heavy weight set on her chest and she cries as she settles on the only way she sees of succeeding in time. It's easy to find which school the girl goes to, it's in a few of the girl's pictures. 

Maggie drives to Metropolis and arrives in the middle of the afternoon. She parks right across the school and watches. When the bell ring, signifying the end of classes, she get out of the car, hiding her face behind the black hoodie.

Ruby comes out amidst the group of kids and she seem to be heading toward the buses, rather than the parking lot.

Maggie drops the hood and waves at Ruby when she passes by, it draws her attention. "Hey, kid, come here." 

"Are you Alex's Ex?" It's been a while and Ruby clearly finds her familiar.

She nods. "That's me yeah. There's trouble going on, I need you to come with me. We're moving you and your mom away for a few days." 

"What's happening?" The kids is guarded.

"Lots of people disappearing around the DEO and Alex. I'm just here to take you somewhere safe with your mom." Maggie press on, not wanting the girl to doubt too much "Alex's new girlfriend got hurt bad, then a new friend disappeared. Someone went after Alex and Kara's mom, like, this morning." Maggie explains.

Ruby seems terrified suddenly "Oh god, are you sure my mom's safe?"

"Yeah, we got someone talking to her right now." Maggie points toward the parking lot and puts the hood back on. "Come on, we really shouldn't stick about outside."

Ruby decides to trust her and they walk toward the car, parked nearby. She opens the passenger door for the girl and gets into the drivers seat.

Maggie's phone ring right at this moment, another call by the boss. She grabs the call and make a hush motion with her finger. "Yes."

"Why are you in metropolis." The Synthesized voice demands.

"I'm working on the objective right now. I'll get everything done, but the longer I stay on the phone, the harder it's going to be on time." Maggie speaks, hoping the vague response is enough.

"I want updates by the hour."

"I'll check in around five then."

"Good girl." The call ends.

Maggie set the phone back in her pocket. "Speaking of which, close your phone, it's being used to track you." 

Ruby immediately does so, then tie her seat belt.

Maggie drives away from the school and heads toward Metropolis' less fortunate neighborhood, looking for a motel. When she finds one, she parks in front of it. "Wait in the car, I'll be back in ten. I'm checking on other people's status."

Ruby nods and she's grown quiet and increasingly nervous, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. It takes Maggie about five minutes and she comes back, two bottle of water in her hand.

"Hey, come out, we're waiting for your mom and the agent assigned to her and then deciding where to go from there." Maggie opens the door for Ruby, both car and motel.

She sneaks something in Ruby's bottle before offering it to her.

She watches Ruby fall asleep on the bed, she gags and tie her down with a roll of duct tape. The trunk of the car they gave her has everything she needs, she wires the girl up for shocks. The things they left in the car's trunk are terrifying.

Ruby wakes up, just a little faster than she'd hoped for. The room fills with muffled screams.

Maggie sit on the edge of the bed and grabs the girl by the chin. "Stop it."

Ruby goes very still.

"I don't have a whole lot of time or a whole lot of choice, but let me offer you what little I can." She takes a deep breath. "I can't give you back to your mom, once I get what I want. I just can't." Maggie grits her teeth until it begin to hurt. "I can offer you the choice. I can either kill you, or give you up to someone as a sex doll." Tears dont even form at her eyes now, but the weight on her chest increase a thousand fold.

Ruby thrashes on the bed and screams, tries to get away and Maggie pins her on the bed, waiting until she tires herself out.

"I know, I'm a monster. I get it. I still want you to pick. Do you want to die or do you want to be given as a sex doll?" Maggie waits patiently for Ruby to stop screaming through the thick layer of gags, keeping her pinned.

"Die" Ruby shakes her head. "Doll" Ruby nods. "Okay."

Maggie picks her phone up and takes a video of Ruby on the bed. She sends a text message to Sam with it and then calls her just a moment later.

"Samantha Arias, L-Corp COO, what can I do for you?"

"Look at the most recent text message I sent you." Maggie's voice is scrambled for Sam, her phone has the app to do it.

A long silence and finally, Sam replies. "Please don't hurt her."

"It'll be necessary if you don't help me out." Maggie press a button and send a shock to Ruby, making her scream nearby. "Understood?"

"Understood." Sam is crying audibly.

"I need access to national city's L-Corp building in full. I need it working for a few days. We'll release your girl when we're done."

Sam cries and crumbles on the desk. "Okay, I can do that, I'll go there myself if you want, just please don't hurt her"

Maggie shake her head. "Generous, but unnecessary. Just give us access to everything."

"Where do I send the key card?" 

Maggie purse her lips, that's something she probably should've thought about. "Send one of your secretaries out with it and have her leave it at this address." Maggie rattles the motel's address. "At the reception. Don't tell her anything or your daughter get hurt. If I hear one thing about cops looking for your girl, you will never see her again."

"I'm cooperating, I promise!" Sam implores.

"Good, stay on the call with me while you do it." 

**An Hour Later.**

Sam obeys and does as she's told, Maggie watches the secretary leaves something at the motel reception, she watches the secretary leave the parking lot and the street. "I'll contact you later tonight."

Immediately, Maggie stop the call to Sam and calls the boss, worried about missing a check in, as she head out to the reception to take what was left for her. 

"Almost late, what's your progress?"

"I kidnapped the L-Corp's COO's daughter and had the mom deliver the access card I need." Maggie exhale. "I can't let the girl go free, she knows who I am. I thought maybe Quickdraw could use another doll."

"He quite like the one you gave him already." The synthesized voice explains. "But I'm sure he'll appreciate her too. Where is she?"

"I'll need her to stay alive and have pictures and videos. To keep controlling the mom." Maggie almost passes out from just saying the words.

"Not an issue."

Maggie gives the boss the address of the motel. 

"Now, why don't you show me how much of a good girl you are." The synthesized voice asks.

"What can I do?" she drones, pushing down the bile. 

"After you're done dealing with Luthor, I want you to deal with Supergirl and Alex Danvers. Do you think you can do that."

"Yes." Maggie drones.

"Good girl. You won't survive if you fail."

"Understood."


	5. Lena

Maggie drives to National City and she almost drives right off the road twice. Her hands are shaking almost non-stop.

Her phone alerts her of new text messages. She doesn't want to look or know what's happening.

Yet, she parks the car at a gas station, right on the edge of the city and goes through them all.

One is from Sam, who in three words break her soul a little further.

_"Can I see her?"_

There are several from the man who just 'taught' her with sticks and vinegar, creepy stuff about how he still thinks about her when her jerks off. She elect to ignore him, for now.

Then there's another number which has a video of Ruby being taken from the motel room. Then a few picture of her in bright lighting, looking terrified, taken in the back of a van.

And there's a video of her getting her clothes torn off and getting cuffed to a chair, with Nia's voice in the background shouting to leave her alone. 

She decides to be kind and send the brightly lit pictures to Sam.

_"Once I get what I need, you get her back."_

She doesn't even look at the reply she gets and drops the phone on the passenger seat, driving into town.

Maggie parks the car next to a pizza place, she enters the place and comes face to face with Kara who carries two box of pizza. 

The hatred swell in her, her fury surge and she barely stop herself from slapping the pizzas out of her arms. Instead, she dodges the woman and head toward the back

"Maggie wait!" Kara calls after her.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, It's important!" she hears Kara following her. It's too much

She whirls around and slaps the pizza off her hand this time. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screams so loud, she almost falls unconscious from it. Her eyes sting for a few second, but no tears.

"I just want to tell you, someone might be trying to hurt you or kill you" Kara says, backing away from her but still picking up the scattered boxes.

"GOOD, I hope it's the latter. Leave me alone." Maggie continues her way into the back of the restaurant, sit down at the table and take a look at the menu, pretending like she doesn't see Kara stare at her from the outside.

She orders beer, pizza and fuck ton of fries, she pulls her money out and pays in advance.She mumbles to herself. "I know you're listening. Thanks for the warning."

///

Maggie walks out of the restaurant about an hour later and she spend a good ten minute walking around the block, just trying to clear her head. She gets back into her car and check her phone. No new notification. She send one message back to the creeper.

"Glad to be of service." 

she almost puke in her mouth. 

She drives through town and approach the L-Corp building, but she doesn't park next to it, choosing to leave her car in an underground parking. She grabs her Crowbar in the backseat and starts crying the moment the thing is in her hand, she holds the item against her chest.

Her phone alerts her to more messages, she doesn't dare look. She place her crowbar into the bag they left in the trunk and she leave the parking garage.

After she hears another notification, she carefully look. It's a set of dick pics from the creeper. She send a text to the boss.

_"going in L-corp, will check in @midnight."_

There is no response but a notification for a new picture of Ruby comes up. She's naked and coiled on herself in the corner of a room, crying with scratch marks on her back. 

She closes her phone off completely and cross the street toward L-corp.

The front door is locked, it's past the office hours. One swipe of her card, the door unlocks for her.

She get to the elevators and they're locked too, the cards unlocks them. She uses the card to get access to the lower level labs too.

There's a vault there along with some sparkly clean, almost unused labs. The vault opens when she swipes in the card.

The vault is filled with weird tech, bio samples locked in special jars. Black boxes with red lights and labels, Maggie looks over the whole place, searching for something in particular.

It takes her about ten minutes, she finds a rack full of various crystals and chemicals, including Kryptonite. She grabs a sample of the green variety and leaves the vault, closing it behind her. 

The intercom above the vault turns on and Maggie expect Lena's voice to come through. But it's Sam's.

"I dont know what I did to you, but please let my daughter go, please You have what you want from the vault."

Maggie grabs her phone, turn it on again. She sends a message to Sam

_"I wasn't here for the kryptonite. It's just a tool to get it. Keep security off of me and I won't mention you spying on me to the people who have your girl."_

The intercom shut off and she can imagine the scream of anguish on the other end. Maggie forces herself into the elevator, she feel her heart beat in her throat.

She gets into the elevator again and this time, she calls up the last floor. "Let's hope you're working late tonight." She drops the container of Kryptonite right into her bag.

Intercom comes on and Sam confirms her hope. "She is." 

"You might want to look away from the cameras." Maggie steps out of the elevator and walks the familiar path to the office, she use the keycard to unlock it and step into the office. She locks it behind her.

Lena is indeed right there, at her computer. She's sipping a glass of hard liquor. "I'd advise leaving my office, whatever you're here for, you won't leave here with it." 

Maggie grabs her crowbar from the bag she's carrying, dropping the rest as she advance aggressively toward the billionaire.

Obviously, Lena expected some kind of speech, someone she could reason with. When Maggie continue advancing, she throws her drink at her and tries to get around her desk to escape.

Maggie uses her crowbar to trip the woman and step right over Lena, watching her crawl away from her. She swings the crowbar down, right in the middle of her back

Lena screams in pain and turns on her back, holding her hand up in surrender. "What do you--"

Maggie doesn't let her talk, she swings the crowbar down again, Lena tries to block with her arms. Maggie breaks her wrist and quite a few bones in the other hand. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

Lena pushes with her leg, trying to move her body away from the wild swinging of the crowbar. 

"NO! You don't get away from me after what I had to do to get to you!" Maggie cries and screams, bashing one of Lena's knee six time in a row. "You're going to stay still and take the fucking crowbar to your fucking face like the fucking bitch you are." she wings the crowbar at her stomach, at her face. "I cant have done all of this just for you to run!" she breaks Lena's ribs, her nose, her jaw. She drops on her knees once the adrenaline gets too much. 

Her body is on fire, she feels some kind of power, some kind of control right now, some form of twisted righteousness in her actions and it turns her the fuck on. She jams the curves of the crowbar against her crotch and starts humping it. 

It takes ten seconds for her body to reach something that resemble an orgasm.

It takes every ounce of will for her to stand back up, on shaky legs. She grabs the kryptonite from her back, shatter the container and jam the green crystal inside of Lena's mouth.

Maggie then grabs Lena's phone from her desk, sending a text to Kara, along with a picture of a broken, bleeding Lena.

_"Somebody might need your help, Supergirl."_

She sends the same picture to her boss too, using her own phone, while she wait for the hero to show up. She gets one text back

_"What a good girl you are. I'm pleased with you."_

Maggie doesn't reply. Instead, she press the curved end of the crowbar against her cunt, hoping to capture just a touch more pleasure.   



	6. Kara

It takes about five minutes for Supergirl to land on the balcony. Just enough time for her to check in with her boss.

a few seconds for the girl of steel to run to her bleeding friend

and barely ten second to collapse on the floor right next to her, twitching from the sudden jolt of intense pain. 

Maggie is on her immediately, the struggle is short and soon, she is choking Kara out with the crowbar, pressing it against her throat. "fuck you." she spits at the girl's face.

Kara struggles, trying to shove Maggie off of her and doesn't quite manage it. She starts coughing loud and hard. "Why?"

"Fuck you for not saving me, fuck you. FUCK You." The more she screams at Kara the stronger she pushes the crowbar into her throat, Kara begin to struggle less and less and the more she disappear behind a veil of tears. 

Maggie feels herself lifted from the ground and flung across the room, she lands against the wall near the door and then on all four on the ground. She grabs at her crowbar and looks up to see J'onn flying Kara outside of the building by the balcony.  
  
She exit the office and rushes for the the elevator, she sees it going up toward this floor and she darts for the staircase. 

Maggie makes it down four flight of stairs before she's met with two agent climbing up, clearly DEO. She knocks one down one floor and break the other's wrist with the crow bar, before darting into that floor's open space. 

J'onn phases in right in front of her.

Maggie swings her crowbar, screaming loud and seeing red. 

The next second, she's restrained from behind by the Martian.

"Why can't I read your mind, Maggie?" He asks, demands really, harshly. 

"I'm not dying for any of you." She struggles hard to break free but to no avails, she's flown to the DEO by him and hidden away in a very small room.

///

It's the same thing, the same exact thing. She's left to rot in that room for hours and hours, her head ache dully, but the death she expect doesn't come. She feels some form of disappointment in the depth of her mind.

She hears screaming and after so much time has passed, she's not sure if it's in her head or if it's close to her cell. The dull electric noise in her cell is maddening. 

The door to her cell gets banged on and there's indistinct screaming on the other end, it ends quickly. 

She get's hungry, thirsty, to the point where she understand they might actually be trying to torture her. Somehow, that makes the tears come. 

The door finally opens and, of all people, it's Kara that comes in. The way she closes the door behind her, the way she she look over her shoulder, she knows that Kara isn't supposed to be here. 

Kara set a can of coke, a bottle of water and a small box of donuts. "They're going crazy over what happened at L-Corp." 

"How long have I been here?" Maggie pours the whole bottle of water down her face and lays on her back , on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"It's been a little over 30 hours." Kara shake her head. "Why did you do that to Lena?" 

"I'm not dying for any of you." Maggie replies.

"I'm not asking you to die! I just want to know what's happening!" Kara sounds frustrated, tears in her eyes. 

"I'm not dying for any of you." She repeats and this time, she doesn't stop. It's like a Mantra

Kara asks several questions and Maggie doesn't deviate from the mantra once. 

After what seems an eternity to Maggie, she stops speaking and rush to the corner of the room and empty whatever is in her stomach there. 

Kara kindly holds her hair away from her face, she panics at someone playing with her hair, flash back to Quickdraw cumming all over them and grabbing them. 

"Is there a bathroom I can go to." she cough through the bile in her mouth.

"I'll go talk to people, see if I can get you to somewhere that's an actual cell."

"C-can you..." Her nose starts bleeding and she almost lose consciousness as pain rips through her head.

Kara is out of the cell in under a second, she comes back with a man, dressed. 

She lose consciousness.

///

She wakes up in a cell, in a small bed and she immediately bolt for the toilet in the corner. 

After she flushes, she tries to walk back to the small bed, where the food Kara brought her is. 

She collapse on the floor and has to crawl to it.

The door to her cell opens, Kara comes in with the man from earlier. She swears she can see J'onn on the other side of the door. 

"Are you with Cadmus?" 

"I'm not dying for any of you." Maggie repeats.

Brainy, this time, speaks up. "There seem to be a foreign object in her body, it's likely a Daxamite slave chip. Preventing mind-reading and causing medical distress when activated by a signal."

"Okay, we encountered that before, Cadmus did that to their members." Kara says, helping Maggie back onto the bed. "Why didn't you say that to J'onn and Alex."

"It seems as though Alex would use the information in a morally questionable way. J'onn couldn't do anything about it." He stands near.

"And what am I supposed to do? Rip it out with my fingers?" Kara blinks.

"Use your X-ray vision to let me know where it is, so that I can actually do it." Brainy offers with a smile. Holding a small syringe in his hand

Kara narrow her eyes over her glasses, using her Xray vision. She narrow her eyes further and whimpers at what she sees. "Near the base of her skull, right above the spinal chord."

Brainy approach Maggie. "I understand you are in no place to refuse or accept medical assistance, but I promise I am here to help." Kara approves with a nod, before turning around to almost puke.

"I'm not dying for any of you." Maggie replies and winces as it seems the chip is acting up again.

"You will not die." Brainy assure.

Brainy injects her with the syringe and her life becomes pain for about twenty second and then it ends. A weird cloud exit her body and flutter about Brainy.

"The chip has been removed." He announces.

Maggie exhales loudly and cover her face with her hands. "It's Veronica Sinclair, she has Nia and Ruby. Use the phone I had to track where the calls are going to."

Brainy is out of the room so fast, Maggie almost sees him fly.

Kara blinks at Maggie. "Do you know anything about--"

"Kara please, just make sure those two are okay?" Maggie still holds hands over her face.

"Okay." Kara turns around goes to the door and stops there. "Maggie, I saw something with my X-ray vision." 

"What?" Maggie asks

"You're pregnant." Kara looks over her shoulder.

"FUCK!" Maggie shouts and kick the nearby bed.

"You didn't know?" Kara comes back to her side, helping Maggie to the bed. 

"No, I didn't." Maggie throws the pillow away from her bed, angry gripping her body.

"Who's the father?" Kara ask softly.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not keeping it." Maggie spits out.

Kara nods. "I'll see if I can get a doctor to do a check up. Try getting J'onn to agree to it too, that might help. I'll go help with Nia and Ruby now." 

Maggie watches Kara leave the room and she grabs her pillow from the ground, then get back to her bed. "Fuck"


End file.
